About Jim and Karen
by Sayaka-san
Summary: Jim und Karen. Ein unzertrennliches Team. Doch wie kam es, dass die Beiden sich fanden?


**About Jim and Karen - Wie Jim zu Karen kam**

Es war Abend. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Abendhimmel und den Wald in der Nähe der Krokodilfarm in ein tiefes Rot. Die langen Schatten der Bäume zierten den Weg, auf dem ein achtjähriger, australischer Junge gerade in den Wald hinein ging. Der Junge hatte schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen, die seinen Mut und die Loyalität wieder spiegelten. Außerdem trug er einen großen, braunen Cowboyhut, welcher in den vergangenen Jahren zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war. Man sah den Kleinen kaum noch ohne den Hut. Lediglich zum Duschen oder Schlafen setzte er ihn ab. Wobei er ihn meistens selbst bei letzterem aufbehielt. 

Hin und wieder stocherte er auf seinem Weg mit einem Stock etwas im Waldboden zu seinen Füßen herum. Ihm war langweilig. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, doch die Strecke dorthin kannte er schon auswendig, welche darum für ihn mittlerweile langweilig geworden war. Bei seiner Lieblingsstelle handelte es sich um einen See, der von einem kleinen Wasserfall gespeist wurde. An diesem Ort konnte er sich entspannen und war nicht dazu verpflichtet seinen Eltern auf der Farm zu helfen. Nein hier konnte er sich in den Schatten eines Baumes legen und den Wolken bei ihrer Wanderung zusehen. 

Der kleine Cowboy zog sich nicht nur dann hierher zurück, wenn er nicht auf der Ranch helfen wollte, sondern auch, wenn er seinen Träumen nachhing. Meist träumte er davon später einmal ein großer Archäologe zu werden, der viele wichtige Funde machte. Das war sein großer Traum. Schon immer hatte er im Sand oder Dreck nach kleinen Tierknochen oder Scherben irgendwelcher Vasen gebuddelt. Erfolgreich war er jedoch nie wirklich gewesen. Wenn er einmal etwas fand, handelte sich dies zumeist um den Müll, den Touristen unachtsam liegen gelassen hatten.  
Dennoch gab er nicht auf. Er war fest davon überzeugt irgendwann einmal einen bedeutenden Fund zu machen. 

Wie es dazu kam, dass Jim unbedingt Archäologe werden wollte wusste er noch ganz genau. Alles hatte mit einem Bericht über eine fantastische Ausgrabung angefangen, den er vor zwei Jahren einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Sofort war er begeistert davon gewesen und wollte mehr darüber wissen. Seitdem sammelte er sämtliche Bücher über dieses Fachgebiet, die er in die Finger bekommen konnte. Immer mehr wissen hatte er sich in den vergangenen 24 Monaten angeeignet. Für sein noch junges Alter wusste er ausgesprochen viel darüber, oft sogar mehr als so manch ein Erwachsener mit dem er sich darüber unterhielt. 

Nach einer kurzen Weile, kam Jim an seinem heiß geliebten See an. Sofort rannte er zum Wasser um einen Schluck zu nehmen. Nachdem er getrunken hatte, spritze er sich einen kleinen Schwall von dem kalten Nass in sein Gesicht. Er mochte das Gefühl des kühlen Wassers auf seiner Haut, nachdem er den ganzen Tag lang in der Sonne unterwegs gewesen war. Es hatte dann immer so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seine warme Haut. Immer wieder befeuchtete er sich damit sein Gesicht. 

Kurz darauf stand er auf und ging auf einen der umstehenden Bäume zu. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich in den Schatten eines Baumes zu legen und ein bisschen zu schlafen, doch das was er im nächsten Augenblick hörte, hielt ihn davon ab. Er hatte dieses Geräusch schon einmal gehört, konnte aber im Moment nicht genau sagen wo. Jim hielt inne und sah sich lauschend um, damit er die Richtung ausmachen konnte, aus welcher diese Laute kamen.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er die Quelle dieser Töne ausfindig machen. Sie schien aus dem dichten Gebüsch, nur wenige Hundert Meter weiter Fluss abwärts, zu kommen. Er drehte sich in die Richtung und ging langsam stromabwärts darauf zu.  
Je näher er der Geräuschequelle kam um so lauter wurden sie. Jim erkannte nun, dass es sich um eine Mischung aus einem kleinen hilflosen Fieben und einem bedrohlichen Knurren und Fauchen handelte. Neugierig kam Jim immer näher. Als er an dem Gebüsch angekommen war, schob er vorsichtig die Äste beiseite um sehen zu können, was sich dort abspielte. 

Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Vor ihm im feuchten Boden am Flussufer lag ein kleines Krokodil. Er schätze, das es erst einige Wochen alt sein müsste, also noch nicht recht lange alleine unterwegs war. Die kleine Echse hatte einige klaffende Wunden an den Hinterbeinen und am Schwanz. Noch bevor der kleine Junge sich fragen konnte, woher diese Wunden stammen mögen, sah er den Grund bereits. Nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm stand ein großer, ausgewachsener Komodowaran. Dieser blickte auf seine Beute hinab.  
Jim schlussfolgerte, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass das Krokodil an den Bakterien, die durch den Biss in den Körper gelangt waren, zu Grunde ging und er es endlich fressen konnte.  
Inständig hoffte der kleine Junge, dass die ausgewachsene Riesenechse ihn nicht entdeckte. Von seinen Eltern wusste er, dass diese Art der Warane auch vor Menschen nicht zurückschreckte.  
Leicht schluckte er und wich mit einem Fuß einige Zentimeter nach hinten. Dies gelang ihm, obwohl er den Fuß nicht vom Erdboden abhob ganz leicht, denn der Boden zu seinen Füßen war vom Flusswasser matschig und rutschig. 

Weiterhin besah sich der junge Australier das verletzte Krokodiljunge. Es tat ihm Leid. Am liebsten wäre er auf es zu gerannt, hätte es genommen und wäre davongelaufen, um es vor dem Tod durch den Waran zu retten. Doch das konnte er nicht, das wusste er. Wenn er nun einschreiten würde, würde der Waran ihn entdecken und vermutlich sofort angreifen. Immerhin würde Jim ihm damit sein Fressen vor der Nase klauen.  
Obwohl es gefährlich war, einzugreifen, wollte Jim etwas unternehmen. Er wusste nur noch nicht was. Viel Zeit um sich etwas zu überlegen blieb ihm nicht mehr, das war ihm klar, denn wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, starb das Krokodil, egal was er tat.  
Während seiner Überlegungen, die er gedanklich anstellte, wich sein Blick zwar nicht von der verletzten Beute des Warans, jedoch vom Jäger selbst. So merkte er nicht, dass das Tier sich längst eine neues Opfer gesucht hatte: Jim.  
Das fast lautlose Rascheln des Grases, als der Achtjährige zurückgewichen war, ließ die Echse aufhorchen und in die Richtung des Kindes blicken. Nun schlich sie langsam durch das hohe Gebüsch auf ihn zu, ohne das dieser etwas davon merkte. Erst, als das Gras neben ihm sich anfing zu bewegen, schaute er auf. 

Vor Schreck weitete er überrascht und perplex die Augen,wich einige Schritte weg von dem Tier, immer näher an den Fluss heran. Neben ihm stand der ausgewachsene Komodowaran, welchen er zuvor einige Meter entfernt von ihm gesehen hatte.  
Der kleine Cowboy schluckte, während er weiterhin angsterfüllt auf die Riesenechse vor ihm starrte. Fieberhaft überlegte er was er nun tun sollte. Würde er einfach so stehen bleiben wie nun, so wusste er, würde er als Mahlzeit des Tieres enden. Doch viel weiter zurückgehen konnte er auch nicht, denn unmittelbar hinter ihm war das Ufer des Flusses zu Ende und das Wasser rauschte gefährlich und schnell vorbei.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte er leise und ballte seine kleinen Hände zu Fäusten.  
Nun kam auch sein Jäger immer näher. Mit langsamen, staksigen Schritten bewegte sich der Waran auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor er bei seiner Beute angekommen war blieb er jedoch stehen. Er hatte etwas gehört. Neugierig drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Waldrandes.  
Jim nutze die Chance aus, dass der Waran abgelenkt war und ergriff die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Er wusste, dass dies vermutlich seine einzige Chance war zu entkommen und nicht als Abendessen eines Komodowarans zu enden.

Er lief eilig zu dem kleinen Krokodil, welches immer noch mit den schweren Wunden und leicht fiepend auf dem Boden lag, hob es so schnell es ging hoch und rannte dann in den Wald hinein. Zwischendurch blickte er immer wieder über die Schulter nach hinten, aus Angst die Echse könnte sie vielleicht verfolgen. Da er sie jedoch nirgends sah und er außer Gefahr zu sein schien, blieb er einen kurzen Moment stehen, damit er etwas verschnaufen konnte. Dabei sah er besorgt auf das kleine Reptil in seinen Armen. Es atmete nur noch langsam, das spürte er. Durch seine Wunden waren die Ärmel von Jims sonst so weißem Hemd blutdurchtränkt.  
"Hab keine Angst...", flüsterte er beruhigend und strich dabei mit einer Hand über den Kopf des Krokodils.  
Dann rannte er eilig auf dem Weg, auf welchem er zu der Lichtung gekommen war immer weiter, bis er den Wald schließlich verlassen hatte. 

Außerhalb des Waldes angekommen, machte er sich so schnell es ging auf dem Weg zu seinem Onkel. Der ältere Herr besaß eine Krokodilfarm, auf welcher er auch ab und zu mal wilde Krokodile versorgte, wenn er sie auf seinen Spaziergängen durch den nahe gelegenen Wald verletzt vorfand. Sicherlich konnte er auch diesem kleinen Krokodil helfen, so hoffte Jim. 

Wenige Minuten später kam der kleine Australier an der Farm seines Onkels an. Da er um diese Zeit immer die Krokodile fütterte, wusste er gleich wo er ihn finden konnte. So schnell es ging lief er zu den Freigehegen. Schon von weitem konnte er den Bruder seines Vaters erkennen.  
"Onkel John!", rief der kleine Jim aufgebracht und blieb völlig außer Atem bei dem Älteren stehen.  
Der ältere Herr, der auf den Namen John hörte drehte sich besorgt zu seinem Neffen um.  
"Was ist denn los, Jim? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er noch in der Drehung. Als er seinen Neffen dann ansah, wusste er sofort warum dieser hier war. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem kleinen Reptil in Jims Armen. "Ach du meine Güte! Was ist denn da passiert?" Überrascht sah er den kleinen Cowboy an, bevor er ihm das Krokodil aus den Armen nahm. "Komm mit! Wir müssen sofort etwas tun."  
Zustimmend nickte Jim und rannte mit seinem Onkel zu einer Art Krankenzimmer für Krokodile, welches sein Onkel benutzte um verletze zu behandeln.  
Dort angekommen fragte er seinen Neffen: "Was ist passiert, Jim? Schnell, du musst mir alles erklären!"  
Jim nickte und sein Onkel legte das kleine Krokodil auf den Tisch.  
"Als ich im Wald war, am Wasserfall, hörte ich im Gebüsch plötzlich ein Fiepen und Fauchen. Ich ging also hin um nachzusehen, was dort los war. Als ich ankam sah ich das verletzte Krokodil. Es hatte diese Wunden bereits und sie bluteten noch stärker als jetzt. Einige Meter entfernt von ihm stand ein Komodowaran.", antwortete der Achtjährige.  
Der Ältere nickte wissend. "Verstehe..."  
Im nächsten Moment ging er zu einem der Medizinschränke und kramte zwei kleine Fläschchen samt Verbandszeug heraus. Dann lief er zurück zum Tisch. Die eine Flasche öffnete er sofort und ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit darin auf ein Tuch tropfen. Mit diesem Stück Stoff tupfte er die Wunden des Krokodiljungen ab. Das Reptil zuckte merklich dabei zusammen und Fauchte und Fiepte dabei. Mit dem Schwanz schlug es dabei ein wenig aus. John ließ sich davon jedoch nicht ablenken. Unbeirrt machte er mit seiner Arbeit weiter.  
Jim sah dem kleinen Reptil in die Augen und lächelte. "Bald bist du wieder ganz fit.", flüsterte er und sah es weiterhin an. 

Bereits nach wenigen weiteren Minuten hatte der Besitzer der Farm die Wunden seines Patienten versorgt.  
"Nun fehlt nur noch eine Sache.", meinte er und sah seinen kleinen Neffen lächelnd an.  
Dieser blickte fragend zurück. "Und was wäre das?"  
"Es muss nur noch die Medizin trinken. Dies ist wichtig, damit die Bakterien, welche durch den Biss des Warans in seinen Körper gelangt sind, bekämpft werden und absterben, damit sie überlebt.  
"Sie?", stirnrunzelnd sah der kleine Jim seinen Onkel an.  
Er lachte. "Ja, sie! Dieses Krokodil ist ein Weibchen. Und ein noch recht junges dazu."  
"Ahh.. verstehe.", nickte Jim.  
Sein Onkel lächelte. "So.. dann wollen wir mal weiter machen."  
Er schraubte den Deckel des zweiten Fläschchens auf und kippte ein wenig des Inhaltes auf seine Handfläche. Zum Vorschein kamen einige weiße Tabletten. Anschließend verschraubte er das Fläschchen wieder fest.  
"Das ist die Medizin gegen die Blutvergiftung die sie vermutlich erlitten hat.", erklärte er, "Sie ist schnell wirksam und hat schon vielen wilden Krokodilen, die ich hier behandelt habe, das Leben gerettet."  
Aufmerksam sah der Neffe des Farmbesitzers zu, wie dieser versuchte das Maul des Tieres zu öffnen um ihm die Medizin zu verabreichen. Das kleine Reptil jedoch weigerte sich es zu öffnen. Stattdessen drangen durch seine geschlossenen Zähne immer wieder bedrohlich klingende Fauchgeräusche.  
John seufzte. "Wenn sie das Maul nicht öffnet und die Tabletten schluckt, wird sie streben...", murmelte er.

Besorgt nach den Worten seines Verwandten sah Jim der kleinen Krokodilsdame in die schwarzen Augen. "Bitte...", flüsterte er ihr flehend zu und tätschelte dabei über ihren Kopf. "Schluck die Medizin… dann wirst du bald wieder gesund sein."  
Kurz nach dem Jim diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte öffnete das Krokodil tatsächlich sein Maul. Überrascht blickte der Ältere abwechselnd das Tier und seinen Neffen an. Letzterer lächelte seinen Onkel siegessicher an. Doch als der Farmbesitzer dem Tier die Medizin verabreichen wollte, schloss es das Maul wieder und starrte ihn grimmig an.  
"Darf ich mal?", fragte der kleine Cowboy und nahm dem Bruder seines Vaters die Tabletten aus der Hand, ohne abzuwarten, was dieser antwortete. Erneut redete er auf das Tier ein, wie beim ersten Mal. Und wieder öffnete sie ihr Maul. Vorsichtig legte Jim die Tabletten auf die Zunge des Krokodils. Schnell reagierte sein Onkel und drückte ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. "Das muss es trinken, damit die Tabletten in ihrem Körper anfangen zu wirken.", sagte er. Behutsam kippte Jim den Inhalt des Glases über den Rachen des Reptils aus. Zuvor hob sein Onkel es jedoch ein bisschen an, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Medizin samt Wasser auch im Patienten gelandet seien.  
Danach legte er ihn wieder richtig auf den Tisch. "Nun müsste die Medizin innerhalb weniger Minuten zu wirken beginnen. Wenn sie anschlägt, wird die Kleine gleich in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, indem sie wieder ganz zu Kräften kommt." Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Neffen. "Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Jim. Ohne deine schnelle Reaktion wäre sie vermutlich schon längst als Waranmahlzeit geendet."  
Leicht lächelte Jim während er zusah, wie die kleine Krokodilsdame einschlief. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch gestorben war, fühlte er noch mal nach ihrem Puls und überprüfte ihren Atem. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie noch lebte, sah er seinen Neffen zufrieden an. "Wenn sie jetzt die ganze Nacht durchschläft und morgen früh wieder aufwacht, ist sie über den Berg."  
Der kleine Australier lächelte und sah dabei das schlafende Reptil an. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommt."  
John nickte. "Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie. Aber du solltest nun nach Hause gehen. Deine Eltern machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um dich. Wegen dem Krokodil kannst du ja morgen früh wiederkommen und wir schauen dann gemeinsam wie es ihr geht, einverstanden?"  
Eifrig nickte der kleine Cowboy, damit war er mehr als einverstanden. "Duuu..? Onkel John? Darf ich ihr einen Namen geben?" Mit einem Hundeblick in den Augen sah er seinen Onkel fragend an. Dieser begann zu lachen.  
"Natürlich darfst du! Ohne dich wäre sie doch gar nicht mehr am Leben. Aber denk dir was Schönes aus, ja?"  
Der Achtjährige nickte. "Mach ich!", sagte er und machte sich auch sogleich auf den Heimweg. "Bis Morgen dann!"

Als Jim die Farm seines Onkels John verließ war es schon spät. Die Sonne war bereits vollends untergegangen. Statt ihr erhellten nun der Mond und Milliarden von Sternen seinen Rückweg über die Felder, die zu der Farm seiner Eltern gehörten. Das zirpen einiger Grillen und das dauerhafte Summen der Mücken begleiteten den kleinen Jungen nach Hause. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam er endlich dort an. 

Leise schlich er sich durch die Hintertür in das Haus hinein. Noch an der Tür zog er sich die schwarzen Schuhe aus und stellte sie zu denen seiner Eltern und seiner beiden Geschwister, die ebenfalls dort standen. Nachdem er die Schuhe abgestellt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Ärmel seines Hemdes, welche durch das Blut des verletzen Krokodils nun blutrot gefärbt waren. Leicht strich er mit den Fingern über den roten, angetrockneten Lebenssaft. Obwohl er wusste, dass er nun kein Blut an den Fingern kleben hatte, rieb er sie aneinander. Dabei dachte er daran, was seine Eltern wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn sie erfahren würden was vorhin passiert war. Es würde nichts Gutes sein, das wusste er, denn seine Eltern waren eigentlich dagegen, dass er alleine in den Wald ging, oder zu viel Zeit auf der Krokodilfarm verbrachte. Sie hatten Angst, dass ihm irgendetwas passieren konnte. Doch ihr Sohn missachtete das Verbot über das Betreten des Waldes und dem zu nahe kommen der Krokodile auf der Farm gerne mal, denn er liebte diese Tiere einfach oder wollte im Wald einfach seine Ruhe haben. Erneut strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über den blutgetränkten, roten Stoff. Nachdenklich sah er diesen an. Einerseits überlegte er sich, was er seinen Eltern sagen könnte, wenn diese sahen was mit seinem Hemd passiert war, andererseits überlegte er, wie er nach oben kommen und sich umziehen konnte, ohne das sie vorher entdeckten, was er ihnen noch vorläufig verheimlichen wollte.

Um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen, musste er durch die Küche, jedoch hörte er aus der dieser schon die Stimme seiner Mutter Sarah, welche dabei war das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand verriet ihm, dass er etwa noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, um sich ein frisches Hemd anzuziehen.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich in Richtung Küche. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und späte nach seiner Mutter. Diese drehte dem Weg, den er gehen musste, um ungesehen durch die Küche zu kommen, den Rücken zu. Jim schlich sich leise durch den Raum, um dabei so wenige Geräusche wie nur irgend möglich zu machen, hielt er sogar den Atem an. Er hatte Glück, seine Mutter bemerkte nicht, dass er da war. Nachdem er die Küche durchquert hatte, atmete der kleine Australier tief durch. Die erste und schwerste Hürde war geschafft. Nun blieb für den Rest des Weges zu seinem Zimmer nur noch zu hoffen, dass er weder seinem Vater, noch seinen Geschwistern begegnete. 

Beinahe lautlos stieg der Achtjährige die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern empor. Oben angekommen sah er sich prüfend um, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er alleine war, lief er so schnell er konnte zu seinem Zimmer. Hektisch schloss er hinter sich die Tür ab und lies sich erleichtert zu Boden sinken. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war in seinem Zimmer angekommen, ohne das auch nur eine Person ihn und sein blutverschmiertes Hemd gesehen hatte. Heilfroh stand der kleine Cowboy wieder auf und überwand die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Schrank. Dort suchte er sich ein Hemd heraus, welches dem, was er gerade trug sehr ähnelte.  
Danach zog er das, mit welchem er gerade bekleidet war aus und das frische an. Das mit den Blutflecken faltete er zusammen und stopfte es ganz unten in den Wäschekorb hinein. Damit er sich sicher sein konnte, das seine Mutter es nicht sofort sah, räumte er zuerst alles was sich darin befand heraus, bevor er es ganz nach unten warf. Anschließend legte er den Rest der getragenen Kleidung wieder hinauf. Die Weste, die er zuvor getragen hatte, zog er diesmal nicht wieder über das Hemd, sondern legte sie, ebenfalls zusammengefaltet unter sein Bett. 

Im nächsten Moment hörte Jim schon seine Mutter rufen, dass es nun Abendessen gäbe. Schnell schloss Jim die Tür auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Seine Mutter lächelte und sah ihn an, als er diese betrat.  
"Setz dich schon mal.", meinte sie freundlich, "Jackie und Alex müssten auch gleich kommen."  
Wie Sarah gesagt hatte, kamen die beiden Geschwister des kleinen Australiers auch schon im nächsten Moment zur Türe hinein. Alex, sein sechs Jahre älterer Bruder, hatte die jüngste der Familie, die kleine dreijährige Jackie auf dem Arm. Beide lächelten den Rest, der nun fast vollständig versammelten Familie Cook an.  
"Da sind wir auch schon.", lachte Alex und setzte seine kleine Schwester in ihr Stühlchen, bevor er an seine Mutter gerichtet fragte: "Was gibt es denn heute Abend Gutes?"  
"Ei mit Speck und selbstgebackenes Brot.", antwortete seine Mutter. Dabei stellte sie die letzten Teller auf den Esstisch. "Soo...", murmelte sie anschließend, "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf euren Vater warten. Setzt euch doch schon mal." Gemeinsam mit ihren drei Kindern setzte sie sich an den Tisch um auf den Familienvater zu warten. 

Wenige Sekunden später betrat dieser auch schon die Küche. Er begrüßte seine Familie und gesellte sich dann zu dieser an den Tisch.  
Während des Essens unterhielt sich die Familie über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. Die Begegnung mit dem Waran und die Rettung des Krokodils verschwieg Jim seinen Angehörigen lieber. Er wusste, dass keiner von ihnen so Recht begeistert davon sein würde. Vor allem nicht, da sein Leben selbst in Gefahr gewesen war. Stattdessen sagte er, dass sein Tag wie alle anderen verlaufen wäre und es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse zu berichten gäbe.  
Die weitere gemeinsame Mahlzeit verlief wie alle anderen auch. Es wurde sich über alltägliche Dinge unterhalten. Jack und Sarah redeten über das was sie hochgerechnet mit der Schafzucht verdienen könnten, wenn das Wetter weiterhin so stabil bliebe. Alex und Jim rauften ein bisschen miteinander, was sehr schnell von der Mutter der Beiden unterbrochen wurde. Jackie fing in regelmäßigen Abständen an, ihr Essen auf alle Anwesenden zu werfen. 

Nach dem Essen ging Jim, wie sein Bruder nach oben, auf sein Zimmer. Als er alleine war, schloss er die Türe hinter sich und legte sich auf das bequeme Bett. Aus dem Nachtischschränkchen neben diesem kramte er ein paar Blätter und einen Stift heraus. Auf das Blatt schrieb er viele verschiedene Mädchennamen die ihm gerade einfielen. Aus diesen wollte er einen passenden Namen für die junge Krokodilsdame auswählen. Doch alle Namen, die er zu Papier brachte gefielen ihm nicht wirklich. So strich er sie alle wieder durch. Seufzend legte er den Kopf auf den Arm und krickelte ein wenig auf dem Blatt herum. Ihm wollte einfach kein passender Name einfallen, den er der Kleinen geben könnte und auch ihm gefiel.

Als er so da lag fielen ihm immer wieder die Augen zu. Er war todmüde von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden. Die Aufregung über das Geschehene zehrte an seiner Kraft und ließ ihn schläfrig werden. Noch im Halbschlaf dachte er über einen passenden Namen für das Krokodil nach. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. Der Achtjährige richtete sich ruckartig auf und setzt sich in eine halbwegs angenehme Position.  
"Ich habs!", sagte er laut und klatschte mit seiner Faust in die leere Handfläche der zweiten Hand, "Ich nenne sie Karen!"  
Der Name Karen gefiel dem kleinen Jungen wirklich gut. Er beschloss diesen Namen seinem Onkel vorzutragen und das Krokodil so zu nennen.

Da Jim wirklich sehr müde war, beschloss er nun endlich schlafen zu gehen. Schnell zog er sich um und verschwand im Bad zum Zähneputzen. Danach huschte er ins Bett. Bereits ein paar Minuten später schlief der kleine Australier tief und fest. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jim schon sehr früh auf. Da es Samstag war und er nicht zur Schule musste, beschloss er so früh wie möglich zu seinem Onkel auf die Farm zu gehen und sich nach seiner kleinen Krokodilfreundin zu erkundigen.  
Nachdem er aus dem Bett gekrochen war, sah er auf die Uhr. Diese zeigte ihm an, dass es gerade mal sieben Uhr war. Langsam trottete der kleine Junge ins Badezimmer. Dort wusch er sich erst mal gründlich und putze sich die Zähne, bevor er sich, zurück in seinem Zimmer, richtig anzog. Unten in der Küche traf er auf seine Mutter. Diese sah ihn erstaunt darüber, dass ihr Sohn schon wach war, an.  
"Guten Morgen, Mum!", begrüßte er seine Mutter fröhlich und machte sich etwas zu trinken.  
"Oh.. Morgen Jim!", meinte diese etwas perplex. Dass Jim so früh war kannte sie gar nicht von ihm. Am Wochenende schlief er meist bis zehn oder elf Uhr, nur selten war er früher aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Oft nur dann, wenn sein Onkel mal vorbeikam oder die ganze Familie in die Stadt fahren wollte. Da aber keines dieser Ereignisse anstand, wunderte sich Sarah ein wenig über ihren Sohn. "Was machst du denn schon auf?"  
Lächelnd sah der kleine Cowboy seine Mutter an. "Ich wollte zu Onkel John auf die Farm.", antwortete er und biss in die Hälfte des Brötchens, das er sich in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hatte.  
"Zu John?", fragend sah die Frau ihren Sohn an, bis sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu einem freundlichen Lächeln änderten. "Ist gut. Sei aber spätestens zum Abendessen zurück, ja?"  
Jim nickte, aß das Brötchen fertig und trank aus. "Bis später dann!", rief er seiner Mutter noch zu, bevor er das Haus verließ und sich auf dem Weg zur Krokodilfarm machte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, kam er dort auch an. Seine ältere Cousine konnte er schon von weitem sehen. Sie stand auf dem großen Hof der Farm und kehrte.  
"Guten Morgen, Emilie!", rief er ihr zu und kam auch nur wenige Meter später bei ihr an.  
"Morgen, Jim!", lächelte das Mädchen. "Möchtest du zu meinem Vater?" Als Jim auf diese Frage hin nickte, sagte Emilie, dass er wie immer um diese Zeit hinten bei den Krokodilen sei. Der Achtjährige bedankte sich höflich und ging nach hinten, dorthin wo sein Onkel laut seiner Tochter nun war.  
"Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Jim den Älteren freundlich,  
Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte seinen Neffen an. "Ahh.. Morgen Jim. Wie geht es dir heute? Hast du dich nach gestern auch gut erholt?"  
Der Kleinere nickte. "Ja, hab ich. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Aber wie geht es dem kleinen Krokodil?" Erwartungsvoll sah Jim seinen Onkel an.  
John lachte. "Komm mit und ich zeig es dir." Er winkte den kleinen Cowboy hinter sich her und ging vor zu einem kleinen Gehege etwas Abseits von denen, wo die anderen Krokodile untergebracht waren. Aufgeregt beobachtete Jim, wie sein Onkel in das abgetrennte kleine Gebiet hineinging. Er selber blieb lieber davor stehen, so wie er es schon oft angeordnet bekam. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam sein Onkel mit einem kleinen Krokodil auf den Armen zurück. Der Achtjährige erkannte es sofort. Es war das, was er gestern im Wald vor dem Waran gerettet hatte. 

Das Krokodiljunge war wach. Es richtete seine Pupillen direkt auf Jim und die beiden sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Vorsichtig streckte der kleine Australier eine Hand nach dem Reptil aus. Während sein Onkel schon die Luft anhielt, mit der Befürchtung das Tier könnte jeden Moment nach der Hand seines Neffen schnappen, ging es der Junge ruhig an. Die junge Krokodilsdame würde nicht nach ihm schnappen, das hatte er im Gefühl. Statt nach ihm zu beißen legte sie ihren Kopf in seine Hand und rieb ihn an dieser. Leicht tätschelte Jim über den Kopf der Kleinen, bevor er sie seinem verblüfften Onkel aus den Armen nahm und sie in seinen hielt.  
"Wow...", staunte John und besah sich seinen kleinen Neffen und das Reptil an. Sein erst so verwunderter Blick wich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden einem Lächeln. "Sie scheint dich wirklich gern zu haben." Ein wenig ging der in die Hocke, um auf der Augenhöhe des Achtjährigen zu sein. "Nach mir hat sie eben noch ein wenig geschnappt, aber dich lässt sie problemlos an sich heran. Sieht auch ganz so aus, als ob es ihr wieder ganz gut ginge."  
"Das ist doch großartig!", meinte der Jüngere und hob das kleine Tier, in seinen Armen, auf die Höhe seiner Augen, um sie zu betrachten. "Sie ist nun außer Lebensgefahr, oder?"  
"Ja.", antwortete der Farmbesitzer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, "Sie ist wieder fit, was die Bakterien durch den Biss in ihren Blut betreffen. Aber alles was sie von diesen Verletzungen zurück behalten wird, werden einige Narben sein."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah den zufrieden schauenden, kleinen Jungen vor ihm an. Als er ihn so mit dem Krokodiljungen sah, kam ihm eine Idee. Warum sollte Jim es nicht aufziehen? Schließlich liebte er diese Tiere. Einen sehr guten Draht zu ihr hatte er schließlich auch, das sah man beiden, dem Reptil und dem kleinen Cowboy, sofort an. 

"Sag mal Jim...", fragte sein Onkel, nachdem er noch einmal kurz über alle Gefahren die, die Aufzucht eines Reptils mit sich brachten, vor allem da Jim noch ein kleiner Junge war, nachgedacht hatte. Auch überlegte er kurz, wie er es seinem Bruder Jack und dessen Frau Sarah erklären sollte, aber dafür würde ihm schon was einfallen, denn er glaubte, dass es das Beste für die Beiden war, wenn sie zusammen heranwuchsen. Auch würde er seinem Neffen helfen, wenn er mal Hilfe bei irgendetwas brauchte und die Verantwortung übernehmen wenn etwas passieren sollte. "Hättest du vielleicht Lust die Kleine hier aufzuziehen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das Beste für sie wäre, wenn du das übernimmst. Immerhin hast du einen guten Draht zu ihr, ihr versteht euch ja prima."  
Überglücklich sah der Junge abwechselnd John und das Krokodiljunge an. Mit einem heftigen Nicken bejahte er die Frage, die ihm eben gestellt worden war. Natürlich würde er sie gerne aufziehen. Neben seinem Traum von der Archäologie hatte er noch den Wunsch einmal ein Krokodil zu haben. Dieser ging nun in Erfüllung.  
"Das heißt du tust es? Das ist wunderbar! Hast du dir auch schon einen Namen überlegt?"  
Erneut nickte der Kleine mit dem Kopf. "Ich werde sie Karen nennen, denn ich finde der Name passt irgendwie zu ihr."  
Der Farmleiter stimmte ihm zu. "Du hast den Namen wirklich gut gewählt.", meinte er. "Aber nun werde ich dir erst mal alles über die Aufzucht von Krokodilen beibringen, damit sie es auch gut bei dir hat." 

Langsam nahm er Jim, nach dessen Zustimmung Karen aus den Armen und brachte sie zurück in das Gehege. Anschließend gingen beide nach drinnen in das Haus. Dort erklärte John seinem kleinen Neffen alles, was dieser bei der Aufzucht beachten musste. 


End file.
